The disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods for the same. Transistors are highly utilized components in integrated circuit and other semiconductor devices. Transistors are used for amplifying or switching electronic signals and provide functionality to the integrated circuit or other semiconductor devices. Transistors can be N-type transistors with N-type transistor channels, or P-type transistors with P-type transistor channels. Transistors can be formed using various techniques and materials. Dopant impurities are introduced into the channel region of transistors to directly influence the functionality and performance of the transistor devices. The characteristics and location of the dopant impurities, i.e. the dopant profile, are carefully controlled.
Several separate processing operations are used in combination to form the structural features of transistor devices and introduce and place the dopant impurities at proper concentration levels, in the transistor channel and other regions such as the source/drain regions. Fluctuations in any of these processing operations can cause variation in the transistor device and performance degradation. This is especially true with respect to the operations used to introduce and place dopant impurities in the transistor channel and other regions such as the source/drain regions.